


Wildest dreams.

by xscarletamericax



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xscarletamericax/pseuds/xscarletamericax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[This story takes place in between AOU and CW. I don’t have a lot of knowledge as what refers to the comics so all of this is plain original; except for a few stuff of Civil War.<br/>This story was inspired by the fan made video (not mine) for the AU Steve and Wanda to the song Wildest dreams. (Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTtWqCuj6lE )]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Steve Rogers' birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> [This story takes place in between AOU and CW. I don’t have a lot of knowledge as what refers to the comics so all of this is plain original; except for a few stuff of Civil War.  
> This story was inspired by the fan made video (not mine) for the AU Steve and Wanda to the song Wildest dreams. (Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTtWqCuj6lE )]

4th of July 2016.

 

It had been a year since the death of Pietro Maximoff. He hadn’t been around for long, but he surely had caused an impact on all of the team, especially on Steve, Clint and the new member, his twin sister, Wanda Maximoff. The wounds had closed, but that didn’t mean they didn’t hurt. They did. And Wanda knew best. She had been having a hard time adapting to the modern culture of New York; Sokovia was nothing like NYC, not to mention she had a hard time adapting to being around so many people, and none of them being her soulmate, Pietro.  
Wanda had developed a good relationship with Steve and Clint. With Clint, it had become in a very parental relationship, he would protect the witch as if she were his own kid, he would even take her to spend some time with his family; With Steve, they surely weren’t as close as Clint and Wanda, but he would always keep an eye on her, even from afar, he was empathic towards Wanda and would be very considerate towards her feelings. Wanda, on the other hand, she respected Steve so much. He was the Captain, and that’s how she would see him, possibly as the most admirable man she had ever met other than Pietro.  
It was Fourth of July, and as it is a tradition on the United States, everybody had taken the day off and left the facility. Everyone except Steve Rogers, even when it was his own birthday. He had spent the whole morning in the gym, punching bags, as he used to do most of the time, his mind was somewhere else, like it was everytime he was alone. He would think of Bucky, the death of Pietro, Peggy.. all of those thoughts haunted him, those didn’t take the day off.  
Almost around noon, Steve stepped out of the gym, his hair sticking to his forehead as he walked towards his room; he had his own apartment, but he would usually stay in the tower because he preferred to be close in case he was needed. As he was opening his bedroom door, he heard the sound of another door squeaking, he flinched since he wasn’t aware someone else was in the building, but he quickly spotted Wanda coming out from her bedroom at the end of the hallway. He stopped and began undoing the bandages on his hands before nodding his head once she looked at Steve. “Maximoff. I thought you had gone to Clint’s for the celebrations.”  
Wanda offered him a soft smile while closing her door and she walked towards him. She was wearing some worn out and destroyed jeans along with a tank top, it was summer after all, along with her combat boot, she would wear those everywhere. “And I thought you would be celebrating your birthday, Captain. Happy Birthday, by the way.” She meant it, and even if she didn’t hug him, her words were just as meaningful.  
Nobody had wished Steve a Happy Birthday, at least not today. He flashed her a shy smile while wiping a drop of sweat running down his temple with his thumb. “Well, Wanda, once you turn 98, the last thing you care about is celebrating your birthday.”  
That was Steve’s best attempt at a joke, and somehow, even if It wasn’t a funny one, it made Wanda let out a soft chuckle past her lips. The thought of Captain Steve Rogers staying all alone for his birthday made her sad, he had done so much for her that she wanted to give now something in return.  
“It is not a celebration but, I was on my way to grab some coffee, maybe you would like to join. I mean, if you don’t have any other plans.” Wanda bit her lip after her invitation, she was not quite sure if Steve would accept, she would not be disappointed if he declined but a bit embarrassed he would think it was a line crossed.  
Somehow, the offer seemed like a fantastic idea to Steve. His expression softened even if his eyes looked a little tired, he nodded his head in response to the invitation before confirming. “I would love that. Give me a couple minutes to clean up and I will meet you at the entrance in 20 minutes.” Wanda agreed with a nod of her head and disappeared giving Steve his space to get ready.  
Steve and Wanda had taken his bike to get to their destiny. She was used to the velocity thanks to her brother, and the only thought of it made her a little sad while she was holding onto Steve’s waist tightly and the wind blew her hair all over. Steve would check on Wanda every now and then over the mirrors on the bike’s horns. She was determined to make this a good day for the man that had taken her in as another member of his team despise the previous conflicts they could had had in the past.  
Once the bike stopped outside the small coffee shop Wanda had chosen, she released Steve from her firm grip. He got off the bike quickly and offered her his hand as any gentleman would do it. She glanced up at him before taking his hand and only then she noticed the blue-ness of his eyes and his long eyelashes. Their eyes met for a single second before their hands touched, he helped her climb off the bike and she thanked him in return. They walked together towards the inside of the coffee shop as he held the door open for Wanda. It was strange to her, even though her brother was very protective of her, they were equals, she would not get her door held open or stuff like that. Wanda chose a table for two at one of the corners, and Steve followed her to pull out a chair for him and for her and both sat down. A waitress quickly came and took the order, Steve chose a latte while Wanda chose a cappuccino. As the lady was walking away, Wanda locked her gaze on her, making sure Steve was distracted with something else and in a matter of seconds she was in the waitress mind telling her to bring a slice of chocolate cake to Steve since it was his birthday, It couldn’t be weird at all. He was Captain America and the world knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical typos or anything. My English is not quite perfect, but hopefully it'll improve. I will try my best. 
> 
> Any recommendations are welcome! :)


	2. Bring me back to life.

Steve and Wanda began spending their spare time together; He would try to help her adapt the best she could, he wanted her to feel like she fit in, not just in the avengers team but in New York, which was now her world. He was a grown up man. To Steve, Wanda.. she was a kid, at least to his eyes, so he wanted Wanda to live the experience of growing up, having a life out of the Avengers quarters and their missions, at least as much as it was possible. 

Weeks passed, and Steve and Wanda only got closer. They began to connect, but there was still this line of respect none of them would cross. She was the team’s little kid, and he was the Captain. 

Wanda was still a quiet girl, her brother’s death had left her pretty shaken up, and she had her bad days. Today was one of them. It was late at night, and everyone at the facility was already sleeping or gone. Steve had gotten up for a midnight snack, and he thought of inviting Wanda with him, so he stopped right outside her bedroom door. It was unlike him, sometimes they would meet in the kitchen in the middle of the night, but this was the first time he would invite her. He quietly knocked on Wanda’s door and waited for a response, but it didn’t come. He tried again after a couple minutes but she was still not responding. Steve thought she could had been just sleeping but, he had a bad feeling this time. His hand wrapped around the doorknob and he twisted it, it was unlocked. Steve pushed the door open and expected to see Wanda safe and sound on her bed, but there was only an empty one. The bathroom light was on, strangely, and no sound came from it. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bathroom door, leaning his head to it so he could try and catch a sound but nothing. He was starting to worry more and more. Steve opened the door without a hesitation, and he was glad he did. He found Wanda in the tub, she was entirely under the water and not breathing. His eyes widened and he ran to pull her out. His clothes were damped wet against his body, and he carried Wanda out of the bathroom to the bed. Only then he noticed the girl was naked, but he really didn’t pay attention to it. The girl had just tried to kill herself and that was all that mattered. 

Desperately, Steve began looking for a pulse on Wanda’s hand. She was alive, but still not responsive. He tried pumping her chest, but nothing happened at the first attempt, so he did what he thought he had to do. He pressed his lips to hers to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation and luckily, that brought the witch back. Wanda coughed the water out and her eyes met Steve’s. He looked relieved and happy that she was okay now, it was evident since he had a small smile on his lips.   
“What.. what happened, Captain?” Wanda asked still a little confused and shaken up. 

“All that matters is you are okay.” His voice was deep but at the same time his tone was warm and caring, he reached over for the blanket and while he was sat by his side, he tucked her in. Only then, Wanda realized that she was clothe-less and immediately began blushing. Steve shook his head as in to let her know it was nothing, which, really was nothing. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wanda’s forehead. It was a simple gesture, but for Wanda.. That changed it all.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you, Maximoff?” He brushed the damp hair off her cheek and forehead delicately while looking into her eyes with genuine concern in his. Wanda shook her head in response. Maybe there was, she wanted to ask him to stay, which confused her at the same time. However, she didn’t ask, she simply bit her lip and silently shook her head. “Okay then. Get some rest and, take the day off. It is not a request. Please, if you need anything, let me know.” He was attempting to sound bossy, but, she knew he only meant to look after her. She began falling asleep even before Steve left the room, and that was his signal to go, he didn't want to intrude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you would like to see developing a bit more, let me know and I will do my best to do so.


	3. Hercules

Wanda hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Steve, even when it had been two weeks after the bath incident. However, Steve had been really busy trying to find Bucky, so they had not seen each other all that much, instead, she had been spending a lot of time with The Vision. He was kind to Wanda, and he was always trying to make her smile, even if he could get a little awkward at times, but then again, so could she. They got along well, and he distracted her a lot, from everything, Pietro, Steve, her powers; needless to say, Vision was very fond of Wanda.

One night, Vision had tried to prepare dinner for Wanda and surprise her by watching a movie with her, a Disney movie. She had never watched any of them, ever, but she had heard wonders and she was now curious. Despise Vision’s good intentions, his plan to cook himself had failed and they ended up ordering a pizza, extra pepperoni since Wanda chose. They had already watched Sleeping Beauty, and while she had never caught herself thinking of what it would be like to find a Prince of her own, she was thinking of it now. There was something about these movies that simply made you believe. Once Sleeping Beauty was over, Wanda chose Hercules, something she thought would be a little more manly and that Vision would enjoy more. They were both sat next to each other before the tv, Wanda was giggling softly at the muses in the movie, but when Hercules buffed up, she could not think of anything else but the face of Steve Rogers. In that moment, someone cleared their throat in the room and both Wanda and Vision turned their heads towards the sound. Steve Rogers dressed up still in his suit, he was surprised to see them both so late and in such circumstances. “Goodnight. Sorry for interrupting, go on with your uh.. I’ll leave.” Steve looked rather confused, and there was a strange feeling invading him. He frowned his way out of the sitting room and went straight to his room before Wanda was able to say anything at all. He was jealous. Wanda Maximoff had managed to make Captain America jealous.

Back in his room, Steve Rogers began undressing himself to get in the shower still feeling strangely jealous about seeing Wanda with the android. Captain hadn’t mentioned the incident to anyone, he felt it was something very private and thought of keeping it a secret in between him and the little witch. Still, he did ask the other Avengers to keep an eye on Wanda and not let her be alone. So then, why was he feeling like his blood was boiling? 

He got in the shower minutes later and washed himself. His intention was to get into bed now and get some rest, it was late after all. He had already put on underwear and his pajama pants when someone knocked on his door. It was strange, but he walked towards the door and opened it to find Wanda Maximoff holding a glass of milk in her hand and biting on her lip at the sight of a shirtless Steve Rogers. The man was basically sculpted by the Gods, and the fact that he had a heart of gold only made him even more attractive.  
“You seemed a little uneasy when you arrived. I-I thought you could use one of these. Is everything okay, Captain?” Her accent was thick, and that made his expression soften a little, yet he remained serious, taking the glass of milk from her hand.

“I’m just tired, Maximoff. Thank you for the milk. You should return to your little movie night with Vision.” He sounded cold and short and that made Wanda’s heart sunk, yet unconsciously, Steve’s thoughts began projecting to her without even meaning to. He was jealous of Vision, like he was upset once again he had failed to find Bucky. Wanda was confused as to why would Steve be jealous of Vision but decided not to dig further for now. 

“I told him I was going to bed. Uh.. Captain? I wanted to thank you for the other night, I don’t know what I was thinking but if it weren’t for you..” The Scarlet Witch trailed off and her voice broke a little, she glanced down at her hands wanting to explain herself better but there were no words. Steve noticed the girl’s expression and felt the need to hug her, so he left the glass aside and did so. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her head to his chest as he rubbed the back of her head soothingly. He was so warm even when he was literally topless. She felt safe in his arms, just like she did when Pietro held her. She sighed quietly and rested against him, her small hands rested on his waist.

“It’s okay, Wanda. You will be okay. You are not alone.” His words were exactly what Wanda had needed to hear ever since the death of Pietro, and she appreciated them so much. Her head tilted up a bit and even though her eyes threatened with tearing up, she managed to look into Steve’s blue orbs and give him a closed smile. 

“Hercules..” She said as she was letting go of Steve and stepping back into the hallway. Steve chuckled amusedly and half confused and raised his eyebrow at the brunette. While Wanda was backing away leaving him by the door she kept explaining herself. “You look like Hercules, from the Disney movie. Sweet dreams, Captain.” A small but sincere smile painted across her features as she disappeared and Steve went back inside his room with a silly grin. He drank up his milk and laid down in bed, he reached for his phone and Google’d Disney’s Hercules. That entertained and amused him for a few hours, needless to say, he took Wanda’s comment as a sweet and innocent compliment, making him forget for that night about seeing her with Vision earlier.


	4. Lagos

Weeks had passed, and Steve and Wanda only grew to be more and more comfortable around each other; they would stare at each other when the other wasn’t looking and gave each other little smiles when they caught their eye, and this hadn’t gone unnoticed. Sam and Natasha had already noticed. While Sam was happy his Captain was finally starting to get interested in a female, Natasha wasn’t exactly thrilled, though her strategy this time was different, she would usually encourage Steve to ask the girl out, but this time, she thought the less she avoided the topic with him, he would get over this high school crush in a blink of an eye, cause let’s face it. It’s Steve Rogers. The guy barely had time for himself.

Wanda, on the other hand, she had no one on her side, no one looked after her, no one supported her platonic relationship with Steve. She didn’t have her hopes up, though. Steve was older, he was mature, and he probably looked at her as a kid, like everyone else did. She could only day dream about him before going to sleep, but that was enough. She cherished the small moments they had, which so far, none of them had been what you’d call romantic. 

Weeks later, the Lagos incident happened. Steve, Wanda, Natasha and Sam had worked together to catch Rumlow but this last one hit Steve where he knew it would weaken him the most: Bucky. Steve lost all of his control and things got a little out of control, and Wanda in her innocent attempt at trying to help Steve, ended up crumbling down a large building, where many many people were hurt, a couple even died. Of course she hadn’t meant to do that, but that wasn’t what a few members of the team thought. 

Back at the Avengers facility, things had heated up in between Steve and Tony. Tony kept blaming it all on Wanda, while Steve was defending the female, he of course thought Wanda did what she had to do, and she had no bad intentions, she knew how much these kind of things affected her. 

“I’m telling you, Rogers, that little witch is not gonna get us anywhere. We keep having to clean up her mess like we’re babysitting. She’s a threat to you, to me, to every single member of this team and everyone else!” Tony’s voice was raising and he sounded a little harsh. 

Steve’s jaw had started to clench, he would probably get upset if Tony were talking about any other of the members of the team, but this was a different thing. He wanted to throw a punch at him for being so damn harsh on Wanda. “Stop talking like she’s a little girl. Open up your eyes, Tony. If she wanted to hurt any of us, she would had already. What is that what bother s you so much about her? That she is by far more powerful than you are? Is that it?”

“We cannot control her, Rogers! She’s unstable, her brother’s death..” Tony wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when the crystal of the window behind Tony shattered. Wanda had been listening the whole conversation, not on purpose, and she most certainly didn’t mean to break the window, she just lost control of her powers and they controlled her. 

“Wanda..” Steve gasped out almost silently. “She’s not going anywhere.” He pointed a finger at Tony before leaving the room. He hoped he’d find Wanda on the other side of the door but she wasn’t there. He groaned looking from side to side as he pushed his hair back and decided to go look for her, her bedroom being the first place he went to.   
Steve barely touched Wanda’s doorknob while we stood outside in the hallway when he heard Wanda’s voice through the other side of the door. 

“Go away.” 

The fact that he didn’t wanna talk to him made him sad, but he had to check on her, so he pulled out the only card that he knew would make Wanda open up and talk to him. “Maximoff, let me in. This is not a request. Is an order.”

With a flick of her wrist the door opened, revealing an upset Wanda sitting on the center of her bed with her legs criss crossed and staring down at her covers blankly. Steve closed the door behind him and walked towards her bed sitting on the edge of it, his back towards her side.

Steve sighed and looked at Wanda from over his shoulder but before he could say something, she did, her accent was thick and it made Steve let out a shaky breath cause it made him nervous. “Tony is right. It’s also all over the news. I am dangerous, Captain.” 

“It’s Steve, Wanda. And I don’t think you are dangerous. I actually believe you might just be the most noble member in the whole team.” He kept looking back at her and she finally turned her head to look at Steve with a confused expression. How could that be after she had hurt so many people? “You’ve never meant to hurt anyone. You react when you feel threatened or when someone of the team is. And that is what you did, you tried to help me and for that I am deeply thankful. Thank you, Wanda.” He shifted a little so that his body was towards her now and tilted his head studying the female. “I know you would had done it for any of us. Don’t listen to any of them, they’re thinking purely with their heads.”

Of course Wanda would had tried to save any of the other members of the team but Steve, he was another thing. But of course, she was not gonna say that out loud, instead she only nodded in response to his thank you. “It was nothing, Cap.. Steve.” She corrected herself almost immediately, before he could do It himself. “Do you.. really think I am good? You are not.. scared of me or, d-disappointed? “

“Wanda, you did what you had to do. Sometimes trying to save everyone means not everyone will be saved.” He offered Wanda a half closed smile; hesitantly, he reached over for Wanda’s hand and she glanced down at them when their hands touched. His hands were firm but soft, she bit her lip at the thought and thanked God Steve couldn’t read her mind and thoughts, still, she was lost for words in that very moment. “I won’t let Tony or anyone take away your tranquility, or your freedom, Maximoff. I am on your side.” 

Unconsciously Steve had been leaning closer into her, and somehow she had done the same, suddenly she was breathing his breath and viceversa. 

When Steve looked into Wanda’s eyes, he noticed they were glowing red, he knew how her emotions were connected to her powers. He glanced down at her hand he was holding and it was glowing as well. He reassuringly squeezed her hand into his and locked his eyes once again on her wide ones. Wanda wanted Steve to kiss her so bad, but maybe he was just trying to be nice with her, her whole head was a mess. 

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and murmured in a sweet voice, it was now or never. “I know this is a terrible time, Wanda.. but, would you like to go out with me this Friday?” His blue eyes were suddenly staring back into hers again and he nervously bit his lip as he waited for Wanda Maximoff to take or decline his invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long, and I hope this is good enough since I literally wrote this in less than an hour cause I felt the inspiration and I couldn't ignore it, yet it might be a little scrambled.   
> This one is slightly based on one of the scenes in Civil War, possibly my favorite and it's very much how I would had loved for it to go.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions or comments please leave them below :)


	5. Do you really expect me to believe that?

It had been a rough couple of days ever since the argument with Tony, at least for Wanda but the fact that she had Steve on her side, made her feel a little more secure of herself. However, Friday night had finally arrived, and Wanda’s date with Steve Roger was kind of a big deal for her. The Scarlet Witch had never been on a date, Pietro wouldn’t allow that to start with, typical older brother thing; Wanda was as nervous as one could get, she didn’t even have anything to wear.

After taking a shower, she let her hair dry itself, either way it was sort of wavy by the ends. She had no clue why Steve had asked her out, maybe he just wanted her to feel better, but then again there was this other chance he actually liked her back. “Oh well, one can dream.” Wanda thought. She went to her closet, which consisted of tank tops, jackets, destroyed jeans and a few black dresses. She pulled out one of those and laid it over the bed before actually slipping it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled gently, it actually looked quite okay, she smoothed it down with her hands and proceeded to sit down and do her own make up. Natasha had taught her how to properly do her make up, since in the beginning she wasn’t exactly good at it. 

Minutes later, she was ready to go, all she needed was her boots, cause of course, she wasn’t a fan of heels, and also she didn’t know where they were going and she wanted to keep it casual in case they just went to the movies. 

Steve and Wanda agreed to meet up right at the entrance of the Avenger’s facility. Wanda went out of her room just a couple of minutes before the hour they had set up to meet, she had this silly grin that wasn’t normal on her at all but it was quickly washed away when from a distance a very handsome Steve with no other than Sharon Carter. He had grey pants, black shoes and a blue button up shirt, looking as dreamy as ever. She stopped on her tracks right before Steve could notice her but still keeping an eye on them, she couldn’t really hear anything but they seemed to be chatting and Steve kept nodding slowly at whatever Peggy Carter’s niece was saying. Wanda’s eyes widened when suddenly Sharon leaned in and placed a hand on Steve’s cheek and kissed his lips. Red threads started waving from her fingers and she glanced down at them, she was heartbroken and angry. Why would she ask her out if he was gonna kiss someone else? She silently ran back to her room with tears in her eyes, slamming the door behind her.

Steve glanced down at his watched and apologized to Sharon before leaving. He went right to the place he and Wanda would meet. Minutes passed and there was no sign of Wanda Maximoff. Surely he had heard women were usually late sometimes but, it made no sense, Wanda was always on time, not to mention she was in the same building. He frowned and waited half an hour to head to Wanda’s room. 

When Steve got to Wanda’s room, he knocked on the door and had no response, he could only hope Wanda was okay. He knocked again and suddenly Wanda opened up the door. She was wearing pajamas, a pale pink tshirt with matching shorts. Steve frowned as he noticed her clothing and looked down before asking her. 

“Uh.. Wanda, is everything okay? I-I thought we had a .. you know. Date.” Steve thought maybe Wanda had meant to stand him up but a part of him told him there was more to it.   
Wanda’s eyes were glowing red, which meant she was definitely not okay, not to mention her eyes were puffy. She held onto the door as he looked at Steve, almost believing her own lie. “I’m sorry, Captain. I think I caught a cold.”

There was a deeper frown on Steve’s expression, there was something that didn’t feel quite right there. He forced himself inside, despise Wanda’s glare as he was walking in. He closed the door behind him and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Wanda, if you didn’t want to go out with me, you could had told me. Or is something else going on? Vision?” 

Wanda snorted and red threads waved upon her fingers once again and she pushed Steve’s hands away. His eyes widened in surprise and took a step back as she chuckled and scratched her cheek. “Steve, I think it’s best if you leave.” 

“No.” 

“Want me to /make/ you leave?” 

“Wanda what’s going on with you?” Steve’s expression was now full of concern, Wanda seemed really upset, and it seemed like it had something to do with him. 

“What is wrong with me?! I didn’t ask you out and then went straight ahead to kiss someone else a minute before our date, did I?!” Anger tears began falling from Wanda’s eyes and ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand. “You /didn’t have/ to ask me out, Steve. I don’t need anyone’s pity. Most certainly not yours. So please, just go.”

Steve’s eyes widened at what he had just heard. It was just too much to process. First of all, Wanda had seen Sharon kiss him, secondly, Wanda was jealous, which meant that she liked him. He wanted to smile at that last thought but he held back cause he didn’t think Wanda would appreciate that. He took a couple steps towards Wanda and swallowed hard while he thought of the right words to say.

“It was a goodbye kiss. For her at least. I told her I had a date with a girl, one that I truly liked, and she kissed me, she said she had been meaning to kiss me for a while and now she was never gonna have the chance anymore. I was polite and didn’t push her away cause she is actually a good friend, but Wanda.. I swear, that kiss meant nothing to me.” His words were sincere, and even if Wanda knew it, she still wanted to believe otherwise. That was easier, that way she protected her heart. 

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Wanda was holding back her tears and her own powers at this point.

“I’ll prove it to you.” He took one more step towards Wanda and cupped her face in his hands, there was a chance she would fly him out the window for what he was about to do but he didn’t care, he wanted her to know how he felt for her. He leaned his face down to hers and without a hesitation, his lips pressed on hers and his eyes closed at the contact. Wanda’s hands balled up at his chest and while she did try to push him away, it was useless, not to mention, it only took a couple seconds before she melted into his arms and her lips surrendered to Steve’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii! So, I thought it was worth mentioning that I don't have a storyline planned. I just write whatever comes to my mind. Most of the time I take inspiration from other series, or from instagram posts or youtube videos. So I really dont know how this is gonna end lol. I do love this pairing though, its my ultimate OTP, and I hope who ever is reading this, enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it :) 
> 
> Once again, I got a sudden burst of inspiration so I apologize if it's not perfectly written.


End file.
